Unsuspected Victim
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hinata debe irse de tu lado, pero tú no quieres. Regalo para Antifashion19.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: hipotético fin de series.**

**Nota: Regalo para Antifashion19 por el aviso de plagio.**

* * *

**UNSUSPECTED VICTIM**

_Capítulo Único_

Es viernes, estás libre. No hay más misiones, vienes de comprobarlo. No hay nada que valga la pena en las inscripciones, a menos de que ahora quieras dedicarte a atrapar gatos y ayudar a sacrificar perros. Pero eso no es tu estilo. Deseas que hubieran más misiones, de preferencia misiones difíciles y peligrosas, que te pongan al límite y no te dejen descansar, simplemente porque no quieres pensar más. No te gusta pensar. Pensar mucho te molesta. Piensas que ya no eres como antes. Antes no te molestaba pensar, de hecho, pensabas mucho. Te guardabas todo y todo lo analizabas en tu cabeza, después, en soledad. Pero ahora sí te molesta. Decides dejar de pensar en eso. Dejar de pensar que pensar es molesto, porque incluso pensar que pensar es molesto te molesta. Mucho.

Desearías poder tener la mente en blanco.

"No debes enfadarte" te dice Hinata, que está a tu lado, caminando apresuradamente, intentando mantener tu rápido ritmo.

Ella te sonríe con esa dulce y virginal sonrisa de siempre, intentando calmarte. Tú te ves forzado a sonreírle, porque en realidad no tienes ganas de hacerlo. No tienes ganas de nada. Pero su sonrisa te ha hecho sentir contento, aunque sea un poquito, tan poco como una ilusión, y es la mayor cantidad de felicidad que has experimentado en los últimos ocho meses, cuando ella te sonrió de la misma forma y, aunque tratabas de ignorarla, terminaste perdiéndote en sus ojos alegres y también acabaste sonriendo.

"Así está mejor".

Continúas caminando, borras la sonrisa inmediatamente. No debiste sonreírle. Ahora de nuevo sabrá que estás siendo débil y no te dejará en paz.

Ella comienza una charla sobre el clima. El cielo está nublado y teme que te mojes y resfríes. Está preocupada por tu salud futura, como siempre. Está preocupada por ti y por todo lo que haces, sin preocuparse mucho por ella misma. Ella sigue siendo como _siempre, _como hace cuatro años, y sabes que así continuará.

Llegas a casa. Dejas tus cosas de cualquier manera sobre el sofá y el suelo. Te recargas contra la pared, te deslizas contra ella y acabas en el piso, hecho una piltrafa. Hinata te mira con el ceño fruncido. Cruza los brazos molesta. Te va a regañar. Lo sabes, pero incluso así no la miras.

"No tienes modales".

Tú bufas, porque modales sí tienes, pero no quieres usarlos. ¿Para qué? Además, estás en tu casa. No debería haber problema con eso, ¿cierto? Después de todo, no hay nadie más allí para verte siendo un grosero.

"¿Qué prepararás para la cena de hoy?", cambia de tema. En estos últimos cuatro años parece haber entendido que no vas a cambiar porque te regañe todo el tiempo.

Aprietas la boca. No quieres responder, pero aún así respondes. Sus ojos nunca se cruzan.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

"Eso no importa" te contesta, y te sientes estúpido por preguntar en primer lugar.

¿Por qué preguntaste? Ya has cometido dos errores de ese tipo en un día. Debe haber algo mal contigo.

Vas a la cocina, sólo para que deje de insistir con ese tema. Consigues algo de la nevera. Ensalada que Sakura trajo hace cuatro días. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente te morirías de hambre. Estás harto de prepararte tu propia comida.

"¿Sobras otra vez?", regaña Hinata con el ceño muy fruncido. Sabes que ella odia que comas cualquier cosa. "Prepara algo decente esta vez, por favor".

La ignoras, porque has estado preparando comida para ti por los últimos dieciocho años, desde que tu clan fue asesinado y tuviste que aprender a valerte por ti mismo. Y ya estás harto del repiqueteo de ollas y de agitar cucharas. Ahora puedes comer cualquier cosa mientras se considere comestible. Has dejado de poner otras objeciones.

"No tienes remedio".

Ignoras a Hinata y te metes un bocado de fría y seca ensalada en la boca. Sakura debió traerte pollo frito. Si quería hacer un favor, debería haberlo hecho correctamente. Pero no eres quien para quejarte, pues cada vez que llega a casa, tratas de echarla por todos los medios, como si fuera a contagiarte la peste. En realidad, temes tú contagiársela a ella. O a cualquier persona que se acerque a ti. También temes que descubran tu secreto. Aunque está claro que no lo estás ocultando bien. Tienes la sensación de que todos, incluso Naruto que nunca se da cuenta de nada, lo sospechan.

"Mañana, ¿vas a salir?".

No le respondes, pero ella no se da por vencida.

"¿Por qué no vas al festival? Es Tanabata. Ponte un yukata bonito. Debes tener uno que todavía te quede correctamente".

Cierras los ojos, sólo para no verla. No vas a ir a ese festival ni piensas salir a ninguna parte. Podrían descubrirte si estás en público. Es lo suficientemente difícil aparentar que todo anda bien cuando sólo estás con Naruto en la Torre Hokage. Soportar todo aquello frente a una multitud de trastorna.

Terminas la ensalada, vas al sofá y Hinata te pide que vayas a darte una ducha. Tú sólo te quedas ahí, sin moverte mucho, esperando dormir. Dormir mucho. De ser posible cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas. Cuarenta y ocho horas sin sueños. Simplemente una diapositiva negra frente a tus ojos. Eso te tranquilizaría.

Sin embargo, no duermes cuarenta y ocho horas ni tampoco lo haces sin sueños. La suave voz de Hinata te despierta después de doce. Abres los ojos y la encuentras frente a ti, sonriendo alegre, melancólica, preocupada, como siempre.

Como siempre.

Escuchas el timbre. Tienes la sensación de que es Sakura. Te niegas a abrir, pero el timbre insiste en taladrarte los oídos. Deberías deshacerte del timbre. Aunque, si es Sakura de verdad la que está al otro lado, eso no serviría de nada. Aporrearía la puerta hasta tirarla o la tiraría de una sola vez.

"¿No vas a abrir?".

Bufas, cansado, y caminas hacia la puerta. Estás consciente de que no te encuentras presentable: tu traje ninja está hecho un asco, hueles fatal, tanto tu cuerpo como tu aliento; tu cabello está revuelto y las ojeras, no importa cuanto duermas, no desaparecen. No te has bañado por los últimos seis días y no te has afeitado en doce. Incluso así abres la puerta. Efectivamente, Sakura se encuentra afuera.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pero ya está adentro. Se ha quitado los zapatos, algo que tú no haces más, y recorre el pasillo de entrada hasta llegar a la sala—. Esto se encuentra muy oscuro —declara, y, como si estuviera en su casa, descorre las cortinas con rapidez.

Hinata, desde el umbral de la cocina, aplaude contenta. Al parecer, ella también estaba harta de esa atmósfera deprimente.

—Cada día estás peor, Sasuke.

Gruñes, porque te importan muy poco sus sermones.

—Tú sabes que no me creo nada que ya estés bien.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Sakura se gira en un rápido movimiento. El ceño fruncido, las manos en puños. Está molesta. Mucho.

—¿Cómo que no tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo! Te conozco desde más de la mitad de mi vida. Así que intenta decirme nuevamente que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, imbécil.

—Vete, Sakura.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me lo digas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No intentes hacerte el desentendido. Aunque hayan pasado cuatro años, tú sigues actuando como si todo hubiera sucedido apenas hace cuatro días.

—He dicho que eso no te importa. Vete a molestar a Naruto. Te has casado con él, eso significa que él es el único que está obligado a escuchar tus reproches.

—¡Deja de poner excusas y de ser tan imbécil y sólo admítelo! ¡Dime que todavía estás viendo a Hinata!

Hinata, desde la cocina, tiembla asustada por los gritos de Sakura. La miras, tan joven, tan guapa, con sus veintiún años de siempre, empequeñeciéndose. Cruzan miradas y ella niega efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Dejé de verla hace años. Te lo dije. Le dije a Tsunade. Se lo dije a todo el mundo.

—Para de mentir, Sasuke. Sé que no lo has hecho. Estoy segura de que está en esta misma casa. ¿Dónde es que puedes verla? ¿En la cocina? ¿En el baño? ¿En tu cuarto? ¿O quizá se encuentra ahora mismo a mi lado, pidiéndote que no me hables de ella?

Te enfureces. Te enfureces por muchas cosas, pero, principalmente, porque Sakura ha acertado. Ha acertado en todo.

—Cállate la puta boca. Hinata está muerta, murió hace cuatro años, justo después de casarnos. ¿Cómo es que podría verla? ¿Cómo es que podría verla aquí?

Hinata, aliviada, te lanza una dulce sonrisa desde la cocina. La has salvado. La salvaste nuevamente. Sabes que no debiste haberlo hecho. Debiste decirle a Sakura que todavía puedes verla, que está en tu cocina y que te ha pedido no delatarla. Si se lo dijeses, Sakura podría ayudarte a dejar de verla, con terapia, con hipnosis, con lo que sea. Ella haría de todo. Ella y Naruto lo harían. Pero tú no quieres dejar de verla, aunque tampoco desees hablarle, porque hablándole temes perder la poca cordura que te queda. Pero ¿cómo puedes querer dejar de verla? Apenas salieron juntos por medio año y vivieron como recién casados dos semanas. ¿Cómo puedes desear dejar de ver a tu esposa? ¿Cómo puedes alejarla cuando lo único que quisiste siempre fue pasar el resto de tu vida con ella.

—Sasuke —te llama Sakura por tu nombre, preocupada—. Por favor...

La callas con un golpe. Nunca la habías golpeado antes, pero estás cansado de su compasión, de tu miseria y de todo lo demás. La golpeas otra vez y no te arrepientes.

—Largo —señalas la puerta de entrada con los ojos llenos de furia. Estás harto de que intenten arrebatarte lo poco que te queda de Hinata.

Sakura levanta la cabeza y se sostiene la mandíbula con una mano. Un hilillo de sangre escapa de su boca. Está llorando, pero parece más destruida por ti que por ella misma.

—Largo —repites.

Ella echa a andar hasta la salida que le muestras. Se pone sus zapatos, abre la puerta y se gira en el umbral.

—Volveré mañana. Y pasado mañana. Y el día después de ese. Y el que sigue también.

Se marcha cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Te quedas solo, en silencio, en medio de esa sala vacía, iluminada por unos rayos del sol que se cuelan a través de la ventana.

"Ha venido a traerte comida", dice Hinata, temerosa. "No debiste golpearla, Sasuke".

—Hinata —musitas en medio de un sollozo—. Hinata...

Ella se encamina hacia a ti, con sus veintiún años de siempre, y te abraza, tal como solía hacerlo en vida. Lloras como un bebé en su regazo y ella te arrulla con su suave voz, cantando la canción de cuna que había elegido para los niños que tendrían en aquel futuro que nunca les llegará.

Sabes que debes dejarla ir. Que esa no es Hinata, sino un producto de tu frágil mente que no quiere enfrentar la realidad de su muerte. Pero, aunque lo sepas, no puedes dejar de verla.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke. Yo siempre estoy aquí para ti".

La quieres tanto...

Sakura cumple su promesa y regresa al día siguiente. Vuelve a tratar de ayudarte pero esta vez no la golpeas. No es su culpa. Es tuya. Es tu culpa por desear no encontrarte más con ella pero sí con Hinata; ese día, el siguiente y el que siga de ése.

* * *

**Siempre quise hacer uno de estos fanfics con un personaje esquizofrénico, y luego estaba escuchando I Miss You de Blink 182 (de ahí el título, para quienes conozcan la canción) y entonces ¡puff!, nació. Espero que al inicio haya cumplido con mi cometido de confundirles, pensando que Hinata estaba viva y acosaba a Sasuke o algo así xD**

**Bueno, esto es un regalo para Antifashion19 que hace ya muchísimo tiempo me avisó de que me plagiaron y yo, a manera de agradecimiento, le escribí este oneshot, que aunque tarde, llegó.**

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado D:**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
